greybarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Fog-mame
Bio Fog-mame comes from the blighted wastelands beyond the elven kingdoms. She used to fight in the Flower Wars and bears many scars of that time, but she stopped fighting in them as her familiar snake was turned into her shillelagh. She had the curse undone, but she has grown fond of Greybark, and wishes to stay to protect the forest. She also has loyal scorpion buddies in the forest. She died at Newmoon Manor in battle against the Cousin. Her memento at the Shrine is a big stick in the form of a snake. Stats HP 14 Damage D6 Moves Studied Essence When you spend time in contemplation of an animal spirit, you may add its species to those you can assume using shapeshifting. Born of the Soil You learned your magic in a place whose spirits are strong and ancient and they’ve marked you as one of their own. No matter where you go, they live within you and allow you to take their shape. Choose one of the following. It is the land to which you are attuned—when shapeshifting you may take the shape of any animal who might live in your Land. *The Great Forests *The Blasted Wasteland Tell: Snake eyes and snake tongue By Nature Sustained You don’t need to eat or drink. If a move tells you to mark off a ration just ignore it. Spirit Tongue The grunts, barks, chirps, and calls of the creatures of the wild are as language to you. You can understand any animal native to your land or akin to one whose essence you have studied. Shapeshifter When you call upon the spirits to change your shape, roll+Wis. ✴On a 10+ hold 3. ✴On a 7–9 hold 2. ✴On a miss hold 1 in addition to whatever the GM says. You may take on the physical form of any species whose essence you have studied or who lives in your land: you and your possessions meld into a perfect copy of the species’ form. You have any innate abilities and weaknesses of the form: claws, wings, gills, breathing water instead of air. You still use your normal stats but some moves may be harder to trigger—a housecat will find it hard to do battle with an ogre. The GM will also tell you one or more moves associated with your new form. Spend 1 hold to make that move. Once you’re out of hold, you return to your natural form. At any time, you may spend all your hold and revert to your natural form. Thing-Talker You see the spirits in the sand, the sea and the stone. You may now apply your spirit tongue, shapeshifting and studied essence to inanimate natural objects (plants and rocks) or creatures made thereof, as well as animals. Thing-talker forms can be exact copies or can be mobile vaguely humanoid-shaped entities. Elemental Mastery When you call on the primal spirits of fire, water, earth or air to perform a task for you roll+Wis. ✴ On a 10+ choose two. ✴ On a 7–9 choose one. ✴ On a miss, some catastrophe occurs as a result of your calling. *The effect you desire comes to pass *You avoid paying nature’s price *You retain control Animal Companion You have a supernatural connection with a loyal animal. You can’t talk to it per se but it always acts as you wish it to. Name your animal companion and choose a species: Snake Kalkaros Ferocity +1, Cunning +2, 1 Armor, Instinct +1 Choose as many strengths as its ferocity: stealthy Your animal companion is trained to fight humanoids. Choose as many additional trainings as its cunning: search, perform, Choose as many weaknesses as its instinct: frightening, Command When you work with your animal companion on something it’s trained in and you attack the same target, add its ferocity to your damage and you track, add its cunning to your roll and you take damage, add its armor to your armor and you discern realities, add its cunning to your roll and you parley, add its cunning to your roll and someone interferes with you, add its instinct to their roll Red of Tooth and Claw When you are in an appropriate animal form (something dangerous) increase your damage to d8. Bonds * Muffle smells more like prey than a hunter. * The spirits spoke to me of a great danger that follows Muffle. * Dixie has tasted my blood and I theirs. We are bound by it. * Koriana has many worries, she should take more walks amidst the nature. * Knuckle has a good heart, he is trustworthy. * I have a secret code with Knuckle; we're good drinking buddies. * Poor Koriana, having her heart broken like that. I must give her motherly advice. * Circe can spin a good tale, I must add to her list of tales. * Shorty is surprisingly clever, I can trust him. * Circe has a good heart. * Vylnessa has potential, she's quite a fox. * Brinton is a midwife, I respect him immensely. * Brinton helped me get Kalkaros back. * Corvos followed Taeros, the poor thing. * Shakh Khan is a fellow druid but an orc, I am intrigued by him. * I've tasted Shakh's blood, and we're bound by the ursine spirit. Are we married now? * Aurragar intrigues me; he's unnatural but not necessarily a bad person. * Salzherz is a dwarf veteran. I'm also a veteran. We should drink together. * Astrafel is young and idealistic. I must protect him. Category:Dearly Departed Category:Druid Category:Saara Category:Elf Category:Neutral Category:Adventurers